


Christmas Chaos

by ComeOnThrillMe



Series: The Granger-Malfoys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Burrow (Harry Potter), mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnThrillMe/pseuds/ComeOnThrillMe
Summary: Christmas at the Burrow became busy, crowded, but loving affairs filled with loud conversations, children running everywhere and yet, still too much food.But nothing would ever come close to one Christmas in particular. A Christmas filled with pregnancy announcements, stinging hexes that scar, and the ruining of one of the most decadent meals Molly Weasley ever created, if she did say so herself.This is that Christmas.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Granger-Malfoys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the series - ‘The Granger-Malfoys’. You don’t NEED to read the first work in the series ‘Quidditch, Babies, and Godparents’ - but it definitely adds a bit to who these characters are in relation to one another. 
> 
> If you have read the first story, then this is THAT Christmas (Christmas five years ago). 
> 
> Also, I messed around with timelines and ages for the purpose of the series- just a heads up!

The birth of Fred Weasley II, or “Freddie”, changed the nature of Christmas at The Burrow forever. Born shortly after his parents’ wedding, which if you ask anyone was already being planned prior to finding out about the pregnancy, he was the first grandchild of Molly and Arthur Weasley and sparked what would soon be an all-out baby fest. 

Some of those outside the Weasley (and Weasley-adjacent) family felt the wedding between Angelina Johnson and George Weasley was “too quick” and “must have been as a result of the pregnancy.” But all of those within the Weasley (and Weasley-adjacent) family knew this to be quite the opposite. 

Nevertheless, the arrival of Freddie altered Christmas greatly. 

Soon there would be two more weddings (Harry and Charlie the following year and Draco and Hermione some months after that) and three more children (Scorpius, James, then Victoire). All within the span of two years. 

Ron then eventually married Lavender, Percy and Audrey, followed by Ginny and Blaise some time after. The already large family simply grew and grew and grew. 

Christmas became busy, crowded, but loving affairs filled with loud conversations, children running everywhere and yet, still too much food. 

But nothing would ever come close to one Christmas in particular. A Christmas filled with accidental pregnancy announcements, stinging hexes that scar, and the ruining of one of the most decadent meals Molly Weasley ever created, if she did say so herself. 

This is that Christmas. 

  
  


Draco Malfoy walked around his house, casually waiting for his wife to finish getting ready in the bedroom. Checking the clock, for the tenth time in the past ten minutes, he began to wonder what was taking his family so long to dress. 

He walked down the hallway lined with family photos and toward his son's room. He stopped in the doorway to take-in what he was seeing; his son, sitting up in his bed, fully clothed and ready to go. Yet, his eyes were closed and he held his hands one on each leg as he took deep breaths in.

“Scorpius, what are you doing?” 

“Meditating. Give me a moment dad.” The seven year old replied back. 

At a loss for words and taking the instructions of his son, Draco quietly entered the boy’s room fully and had a look around to indeed ‘give him a moment.’ Draco slowly walked around the room, looking at various objects but careful not to pick up and move anything lest he disturb the young boy meditating on the bed.

“Alright, I’m done. Are we leaving?” Draco turned around to see Scorpius moving towards the edge of his bed, pulling at his pant legs to remove any wrinkles that might have occurred during the meditation. Scorpius was such his son sometimes.

“Soon, just waiting for your mother. Scorpius, who taught you to meditate?”

“Mum did. She said to do it when you’re feeling overwhelmed with something.” Draco’s heart pulled at that.

“What are you overwhelmed by, son? Is it going to the Burrow for Christmas? Do you not want to go anymore?” Draco moved to sit next to his son and gently rubbed his back as he asked. They’d been going to the Burrow since Scorpius was born, well, before that really. Had the boy always been overwhelmed by it?

“No, I do! It’s just a lot over there sometimes. There’s so many people.” 

Draco opened his mouth to respond but found his son deciding to name off every single person who attends the Burrow for Christmas.

“There’s Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and they have Victoire who’s sweet, but follows me around constantly. Then there’s Uncle Charlie and Uncle Harry and they have James who’s amazing but I think he’s very much like Uncle Harry cause he gets real loud when he gets excited about something. And it’s Christmas, so he’s always excited.” Draco smirked as his son continued.

“Then there’s Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender and now Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise are getting married so I bet there will be even more kids around soon.” Scorpius paused and took a breath. “It’s just a lot, dad.” 

Draco motioned for his son to get off the bed and follow him. “Yeah, I know kiddo. It’s a lot of chaos.”

Scorpius’ eyebrow twitched up at the unfamiliar word. “Chaos?” 

“It means...a lot of things going on at once. Like you said, it can be overwhelming or chaotic.” 

“Oh. Yeah. It’s chaos.” Draco suppressed a laugh while his son shook his head just thinking about the upcoming evening.

The two boys walked into the living room to find Hermione grabbing her purse and checking the bag of gifts for the hundredth time. 

“Where were you two? I’ve been waiting on you!” Hermione huffed out as her arm reached further into the extremely small bag. 

Draco had to bite back a retort that no, indeed _he_ had been waiting on _her_ , but he knew how the holidays got her.“Was waiting on Scorpius to finish his meditation.” 

Hermione stopped her hand and looked at her son. “Oh, good. You feel better? It’s gonna be a lot today.”

Scorpius nodded at his mother. “Yup! It’s gonna be chaos.” Hermione looked wide-eyed at the word and glanced at her smiling husband. 

The family quickly tripled checked they had everything, with Hermione going around and manually turning off lights. Draco waited during the routine, aware it was one of her ‘muggle quirks’ as he calle, it before they were grabbing floo powder and shouting “The Burrow!”. 

Immediately they were thrown into the chaos. 

Not a second were they out of the floo before Draco saw a young girl wrap her arms around his son. “Scorpius!”, she yelled. 

Draco looked at his startled son with amusement as the young girl quickly began to whisk him off towards the other children. 

Draco took his wife’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him with worry in her eye but gave over a half smile and squeezed back. They knew this Christmas was going to be important. They had finally decided, after months of hiding it, to reveal to their family that Hermione was pregnant. 

Hermione had fretted for the weeks leading up to Christmas over what she would wear and how she would hide her symptoms. This pregnancy was especially difficult for the witch. Scorpius had been easy, after the first couple of months, most of her symptoms dissipated and he became a simple presence within her.

But this one. This one was quite different. 

No sooner had they squeezed hands than did Molly Weasley came busling into the living room. 

“I thought I heard the floo! Come here dears!” She quickly pulled them both into a tight hug. Draco felt his wife lean in with only her upper-half, keeping the lower half of her continuously hidden under her loose-fitting robes. 

“Don’t you all look wonderful!” Molly continued gushing over the new arrivals. “Oh - and where is my grandson, little Scorpius?” She looked around in hopes of spotting him nearby. 

“Oh, I think we was pulled away by Victoire and ran off with the others.” Hermione smiled kindly at the woman who was wearing her ‘best’ dress covered by her messy apron. 

“I think that little one is quite taken with our young Scorpius. Don’t you?” Molly nudged at Hermione who offered a non-committal hum. 

This was not the first time someone made these comments about the two. Draco honestly didn’t mind it. He saw the way his son reacted to the young girl and knew he thought of her as nothing more than a younger sister anyway. 

Draco’s thoughts stopped. A younger sister. Immediately his mind was drawn back to the woman carrying his future child...and he desperately hoped for a daughter. 

“Well, come on in, come on in.” The woman continued to usher them further into the house and towards the backyard where the rest of the family seemed to be. “Dinner will be served shortly and I have rather out-done myself this year. If I do say so myself.” Molly grinned from ear-to-ear. “But Draco, dear, I think you and Scorpius will rather enjoy the pudding the most. Made with you and little Scorp in mind.” Molly offered Draco a light tap on the cheek before moving away, likely to continue back in the kitchen. 

Draco and Hermione looked out at the backyard before looking over at eachother again and offering up another hand squeeze. 

The backyard was filled with Weasleys. Draco spotted the newly engaged Blaise and Ginny snuggled up under the tree. Bill and Fleur seemed to be looking around for Victoire who mysteriously disappeared - as did the other children. George and Angelina pretended to help look for Freddie, but really Draco could tell they weren’t making a full attempt. 

It looked like Harry and Charlie never even pretended to look and instead were sitting at the outdoor table drinking butterbeers with Ron and Lavender. Draco assumed Percy and his wife must be inside somewhere. 

Hermione turned to her husband before venturing out further into the yard. “We tell them before dinner, then we entertain their comments while we eat, then take our son and go to your mother’s. No mention of Pansy.” 

Draco nodded his head in agreement. They had been forming this plan for days. Pansy was the only one, outside the two of them and Scorpius, who knew about the pregnancy and that’s because it was already decided she would be godmother.

The two had talked at length about the decision, but Hermione understood what Pansy meant to Draco and she also understood that her family (the Weasleys and Harry) were already a lot. Draco didn’t have much outside of his mother, Pansy, and Blaise. And now Blaise was marrying into the Weasley family as well. This was important to Draco. 

The two set-off into the backyard and were quickly wrapped up in conversation. Apparently Lavender and Ron had been given promotions and were now finally working on their own cases out in the field as partners. Blaise and Ginny had joined and Ginny made a snide comment about how terrible it must be working with your husband - Lavender couldn’t agree less. 

George and Angelina talked a lot about the shop and getting Freddie ready for Hogwarts in September. Hermione grew sentimental thinking about Scorpius leaving them in just four years, but quickly forced her mind elsewhere. 

Charlie discussed a possible move back to Romania, as he always did. And Harry quickly shut it down, as he always did, ending with his signature ‘I’m not going to live with dragons, Charlie. I’ve had enough danger for one lifetime.’ To which Charlie would always reply with a forehead kiss and a wink to the rest of the group. 

Nearly an hour of socializing had passed before anyone commented again about the children missing. 

“Oh it’s fine! I’m sure they’re just following Teddy around somewhere. You know how they are with him.” Charlie was quick to quiet the concerned parents and passed around more drinks - Hermione refused and got a quick look from Fleur. She made a mental note to stay far away from the woman today. 

Several of the parents consumed more and more beverages with Harry and Blaise easily getting the most drunk in their constant need to out-do one another. Hermione never did really understand what it was with those two. It had been this way since the beginning of her relationship with Draco. She thought at first it had to do with the Slytherin/Gryffindor thing, but Ron had come around rather quickly and Hermione assumed Harry would too. But he didn’t. Then Blaise started dating Ginny and Hermione thought that might have something to do with it - but then again, Harry was marrying Charlie and everyone knew that the Ginny/Harry ship had already sailed long before that. Whatever it was, it went both ways with Harry and Blaise constantly finding ways to show-up one another. 

Today’s drinking was no exception. 

By the time Molly came to announce dinner, Hermione was thankful. The socializing was draining her of all of the energy she had for the day and she was honestly ready to get the news out and over with. The sooner they told everyone, the sooner they ate, and the sooner they left. Hermione loved her family, but it was honestly too much at the moment. 

The call for dinner promptly caught the attention of the children who quickly made their way around the Burrow and into the backyard as if they were never missing at all. As Charlie suspected, they each trailed behind Teddy - their leader. 

Teddy came around the corner first, immediately being spotted by his blue hair, ripped jeans and half-tucked in button up. Freddie followed closely behind with his khakis and his Gryffindor-red wrinkled polo. James came around the corner with his father’s obvious disheveled black hair, dark jeans, and a tie that seemed to have once been tied - possibly last Christmas. 

Hermione and Draco saw their son following James, as he often did, but looking much more sharply dressed and wearing a worried expression on his face - a stark contrast to the grins of the three boys before him. 

Draco assumed it had to do with Victoire trailing behind him wearing a beautiful white dress with matching shoes and a ribbon flowing from her ponytail. 

The kids all spread-out to their respective parents, with Teddy going to Harry and Charlie with James. 

The parents gathered their children and began to move inside - Hermione and Draco more hesitant than others. 

Hermione stopped the group mid-way. “Um - everyone.” Hermione cleared her throat as Draco took her hand once more. “If you could all meet in the living room first - we have some news we’d like to share with you.” 

The group looked at her with concern. All except Fleur who gave her a knowing smile. Continuing to move, Hermione felt Scorpius tug at her hand. “I have to tell you something.” The boy whispered up at his mother.

Hermione, still focused on the news ahead, looked down at her son quickly before responding. “Okay love, you can tell me during dinner.” She offered a small smile, but her son was insistent. “No, I have to tell you and dad now. It’s about dinner.” 

“Scorp - we can talk about it later. Mummy and daddy have important news they have to share first, okay?” Draco too made a quick look at his son before focusing back on his wife - feeling her pulse quicken in her wrist. 

The group all entered the living room and immediately smelled the meal coursing through the air. Hermione knew she wouldn’t have everyone’s attention long. 

“Well - everyone.” She began, Draco once again taking her hand. “Draco and I -” 

“Oh! How silly of me! In preparing our lovely meal, I forgot to give everyone their jumpers!” Hermione was immediately cut off by the matriarch passing colorful parcels around. Why did she even wrap them when they all knew what they were? 

“Everyone put them on! Put them on then we can go and eat!” Molly beamed proudly as everyone unwrapped their gift and began to hesitantly move to place them other their clothes - some more cautious than others. 

Draco saw all of the adults beginning to push their heads through holes too big or too small - depending on the wearer. He unwrapped his and held it awkwardly in his hands. He really didn’t understand this tradition or why he had to participate. 

He quickly caught the eye of Fleur Weasley who was holding hers at a distance while battling with her husband about putting their daughters on - Fleur was on the side of ‘absolutely not’. 

The room quickly changed from semi-formally dressed inhabitants to a mass of dark colored wool. Draco looked down at his son who immediately looked back up at him with a handful of Slytherin green wool and a prominent ‘S’ on the front. Scorpius shook his head and Draco moved to help his son place the sweater over himself. He smiled as Scorpius then moved to bring out the collar of his button-up and display it proudly over the sweater. 

Draco and Hermione waited patiently for all members to have their jumpers on and the wrapping to cease moving before trying again. 

“Well come on everybody! What are we waiting for?” Molly looked around the room whose members had suddenly remembered Hermione’s announcement and stalled. 

“Actually Molly, go ahead and take a seat for a moment. Hermione and I have something we need to tell everyone.” Molly’s eyes widened as she gently placed herself on the edge of the sofa - Arthur’s arm slung around her. 

“Well, everyone. As I said before, we have some news we’d like to share with our family.” Hermione paused as she noticed everyone give something between a half-smile and an out-right grin at the mention of ‘family.’ “I’m pregnant.” 

Gasps and cries were immediately heard as several members attempted to get to Hermione all at the same time. Draco intercepted most of them with a handshake before politely turning them away from his pregnant wife. Once the hysteria calmed down, Draco and Hermione noticed two people hadn’t moved at all - Harry and Blaise. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a godfather.” Harry was the first to speak before he was promptly hit in the arm by Teddy. “Shit! Again - I mean. Again.” Harry smiled at Teddy before moving his face back towards Hermione and Draco who had gone stiff. 

“What in the hell makes you think it’s going to be you, Scar-head? If anyone’s going to be godfather, it’ll be me. Draco’s my best mate.” Blaise was quick to bite back and Hermione’s pulse quickened as she felt the tension in the air rise. 

“Yeah and Hermione’s mine.” Harry’s retort was followed by a quick “Oi!” from the other side of the room where Ron and Lavender had crammed into the loveseat. “I mean - one of mine! You know what I mean, Ron!” 

Blaise removed his arm from around Ginny and quickly rose out of his seat. “Look here, Potter - we all know James is great and all, but we also know that mostly comes from Charlie. There’s no way in hell Draco is ever going to give _you_ a godchild.” Charlie quickly ran over his face with his hand, the one that wasn’t holding another butterbeer. Ginny caught his eye and he quickly slipped his sister one too. 

“Fuck you, Zabini!” Harry’s voice grew louder as the rest of the family quickly caught the change in mood and moved to break the two up before anything escalated. 

“Harry Potter! You will not use that language in my house! And especially not on Christmas!” Harry sheepishly apologized as Blaise let out a snort. Harry shot him a glare as Molly began to move people into the dining room. 

As people moved towards the table to take their seat, it seemed everyone wanted to be around Hermione to discuss the pregnancy. Draco quickly took the chair next to her and placed Scorpius on her other side. 

Harry and Blaise continued to scowl towards one another and took care to sit at opposite ends of the table - much to the frustration of their better halves who looked at each other with sympathy from their respective ends of the table. 

The food appeared on the table with a pop and Draco watched as everyone’s eyes widened and Molly’s face lit up. The Weasleys seemed to attack the food, grabbing pieces of meat with their hands from the serving dish, a sight Draco would never get used to as he reached for a fork to gently manuever his own piece. 

Hermione looked to not be feeling well and began to fix Scorpius a plate before herself. Draco looked over at his son and noticed the boy seemed anxious and uncomfortable. Draco thought Scorpius had reacted well to the news of the pregnancy when they told him two months ago, but maybe bringing it up again like this was causing emotions. Draco made a quick mental note to check-in with his son later tonight about it. 

Draco made another quick look around the table and saw two spots open - one next to Harry, usually occupied by Teddy, and the other next to George where Freddie would be sitting. It seemed the two had come from inside but not made it to the dinner table with the rest of the family. 

Draco also was quick to notice, while the rest of the Weasleys began stuffing their faces, James Potter-Weasley was staring directly at his empty plate as his dads struck up conversation with Ron and Audrey. 

All of a sudden there was a gasp at the other end of the table, followed by a shriek from Ginny. Everyone looked quickly down at the end of the table at the cause of the noise only to find the turkey leg on Blaise’s plate was no longer laying on the plate.

It was up and...moving. 

Draco blinked several times before settling his eyes firmly on the moving turkey. As soon as one leg was up, it looked like a wing was quick to follow, followed by another piece on Ginny’s plate. 

“What the hell is the matter with you, Potter?” Blaise was quickly out of his chair and yelling down the table, turkey still walking around his plate. 

Within moments several other plates sprang into action with remnants of duck moving across plates. Several other shrieks were heard, including one from his wife, but when he looked at his son he saw a wide-eyed stare. 

Didn't Scorpius say something about dinner?

No sooner was the thought there did it vanish with an explosion of stuffing coming from the three serving bowls in the middle of the table. Fleur quickly grabbed Victoire out of the way yelling, “Not the dress!” 

Bill responded promptly, “Well, if she would have had the sweater on like I said!” 

It looked as though the gravy was bubbling and was set to explode next. Parents moved to grab their children, but Draco quickly saw the looks on George and Harry’s faces when they realized their son and godson were missing. Charlie grabbed James while Draco and Scorpius carefully grabbed Hermione and backed themselves away from the table.

“You think I did this?!” Harry screamed, looking at Blaise head-on and seeming to miss the part of leaving the table. 

“Of course I do! You’re always such a git! Just because they’re gonna choose me as godfather, you have to throw a fit and draw attention to yourself as always.” The words were out of his mouth and immediately a hex was thrown down the table only to be blocked by Blaise who countered immediately. Too set on his own hexing, Harry failed to cast his protection in time and took a stinging hex right to the arm. 

Draco mumbled under his breath, ‘that’ll leave another scar.’ 

Harry was knocked back by the force and faltered in his recovery, Charlie gently nudging his husband back into the fight. “That’s it Zabini.” Harry set his sights back on Blaise and began rushing towards him.

Draco assumed Blaise didn’t ever think he’d actually strike the sodding Boy Who Lived and took off running around the table, slamming chairs to the ground in hopes of deterring The Savior. 

Cranberry sauce soon began to multiply by the pound and began oozing from containers while Brussels sprouts began to pop off people's plates and go soaring, several hitting Blaise and Harry as they skirted around people. Harry continued to try and get a hand on Blaise’s collar but Blaise out maneuvered every attempt. 

“Enough!!” An exasperated Molly Weasley cried out. The woman looked a complete mess. Her already food-filled apron was wearing extra helpings of Yorkshire pudding and cranberry sauce while her red-hair seemed to be sporting some Brussels sprouts and peas. 

Arthur cast a ‘finite incantatem’ on the table and people watched from the edges of the room as the food began to stop moving. 

With the commotion halted, Draco gently lowered the ‘protego’ he had cast around his family and took in the remainder of the Weasleys around him. Teddy and Freddie were still nowhere to be found, but George and Charlie looked as if they might faint from suppressing laughter. Harry and Blaise stood firm in their stances, several feet from one another and the sound of Molly’s yell. 

Fleur and Bill were shielding their daughter, while Ron, Lavender, Percy, and Audrey were crowded into a corner. Draco wondered why Ron hadn’t jumped-in to help Harry, but one look at the tight grip Lavender had on his arm told Draco all he needed to know.

Molly took in a deep breath and looked over her family. “Edward Lupin and Fred Weasley, you get down here this instant!” 

Everyone quickly looked around in confusion over the seemingly random mention of the kids’ names. Mere seconds went by before the two boys slowly descended the staircase wearing matching looks of shock. 

The boys stood at the end of the staircase and continued to look around the room in horror. “Look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined Christmas dinner. Explain yourselves.” Molly paused as neither boy moved to speak. “Now.” She added. 

“Well...you see...this boy at school taught me this really cool spell that would make food move on its own. But...I didn’t really know how it worked, so I sort of…” Teddy began to trail off. 

“You sort of what?” Molly respnoded in the sternest tone Draco had ever heard from her. Draco was also quick to note this did not sound like the first time Molly had been through something like this - Draco cast a quick glance at George who was convinently hiding behind his wife. 

“He sort of cast his wand at everything!” Freddie let out quickly. The words prompted Molly to turn her attention towards her grandson. 

“And you, young man. You don’t even have a wand - how on earth…” Molly paused as Freddie began to speak. 

Freddie looked down in embarassment. “I sort of...told him to keep casting.” His gaze broke the floor and he quickly looked up at his grandmother. “But we didn’t know what it would do exactly! It was only meant to play a prank on grandpa!” 

The table heard Arthur let out a small chuckle before he caught Molly’s glare and quickly adjusted back to scowling at the boys. 

Draco thought he might be the only one noticing that Freddie and Teddy continued to look towards James who was standing close to his father, Charlie, and wearing a look of shared terror. 

Molly caught the look quick. “And what about you, James Potter-Weasley? How are you involved in this exactly?” 

The room turned towards the boy and Charlie stared down at his son in confusion. 

“I - I was the distraction....” James reluctantly let out while also looking down at the ground. 

Realization dawning on Molly, “Ah - when you needed my help wrapping that gift for your fathers, huh? I did think it was a little odd that you were giving them their own jackets. But coming from you, I thought it was sweet.” 

Harry looked at his son in disbelief, but something told Draco it was less because his son was involved in the crime and more because he failed so miserably at it. 

James darted a quick look at Scorpius that no one noticed except Draco and Hermione. The two quickly looked down at their son in horror. Scorpius would never...would he?

Noticing his parents stare, Scorpius quickly spoke. “Absolutely not! I tried to tell you but you didn’t listen!” 

Draco and Hermione looked at eachother as the conversation from earlier resurfaced, “It’s about dinner…” they said in unison. 

Molly shook her head and looked around the room once again, likely looking at the ruined food she had prepared so hard for. 

“Alright - I’ll need some _adults_ who can perform magic _properly_ to help me clean this all up. We may not have Christmas dinner, but we can still have Christmas pudding.” She paused and looked at Teddy and Freddie. “Unless…?” 

The two boys frantically shook their heads. “We would never mess with the pudding!” Teddy quickly exclaimed. “We love the pudding!” Freddie added on. 

Molly smiled widely. “Oh you do, do you? Well, what a pity you won’t be having any this year.” The boys looked back down at the ground. 

Harry and George were quick to offer up their help to Molly, likely in penance for their sons’ behavior. Several other adults quickly joined in, with Draco and Hermione re-setting the plates and utensils for everyone. 

Once things were semi-back together, Molly brought out the pudding and set it down on the table. Draco and Scorpius’ eyes were wide. It looked beautiful and smelled even better. The two looked at one another before grabbing a spoon to begin fixing a plate for themselves. 

“See, Draco, he can’t even keep his own son, and the godson he already has, in-line. How on earth is he going to be a good godparent for _your_ child?” Blaise remarked in what Draco supposed was intended to be a whisper, but actually carried quite far down the table. 

“Really, Zabini? Still? You want to keep this going?!” Harry was up faster than Charlie was able to contain him - not that he seemed he was going to. Baise quickly followed Harry’s lead with Ginny taking a page from Charlie’s book and letting her fiance go. 

Several people began to try and calm the two men down again only to be interrupted by the sound of the floo roaring in the living room. 

“The godmother has arrived!” Pansy Parkinson came sauntering into the dining room, wearing a tight black dress, carrying a purse in one hand and what looked to be a gift box in the other. 

Hermione quickly looked towards Draco. Draco stood in shock. Sure he had invited her weeks ago, but he never in a million years thought she would actually show. 

And yet, here she was. At the worst possible time.

“Godmother?!” Blaise and Harry let out in unison and looking towards Draco and Hermione. Draco buried his face in his hands in hopes that maybe he’d wake up and this would all be a dream. 

Pansy seemed to not catch the hostility in the air, or better yet, she likely did which is why she continued. “Yes Blaise, dear. You heard that right. Pansy Parkinson is going to be a godmother to this little nugget.” Pansy reached out to rub Hermione’s stomach. “And I bought her the _cutest_ dress! Because we all know it’s going to be a girl.” Pansy continued to grin widely. 

The rest of the table remained silent.

“You’ve picked _her_ as the godmother?” Never failing to catch an insulting tone aimed her way, Pansy was quick to scoff in feigned shock. 

“Yeah! You’re going to let another _snake_ help raise your child!” Harry’s word came out and all three Slytherins in the room quickly turned on him. Honestly, Draco couldn’t care less at this point. He really just wanted to take his family and leave, but looking at Blaise and Pansy’s reaction something told him he too should be upset by the comment. 

“Watch it Potter!” Blaise spoke on behalf of the Slytherins in the room. 

Charlie seemed to be trying to reach for his husband’s arm to drag him back down into his chair and calm him, but this seemed to have the opposite effect. 

“You watch it, Zabini!” Harry moved to approach Blaise, once again. And once again, Draco began to brace himself for the aftermath of what was to come - putting up another ‘protego’ on his family. Scorpius quickly clutched his mother’s side. 

Zabini made the first physical move towards Harry and gave a strong push with both hands hitting both shoulders, squarely. Harry quickly began to fall backward, but Blaise must have misjudged his step because he tumbled over his own chair and was beginning to fall with the dark-haired man. 

Draco could have told you what was to happen before the two men even got out of their chairs. But somehow seeing it in action was much worse. 

The two men fell, Harry on his back and Blaise on top of Harry. Both men ended up in the middle of the table and directly _in_ the Christmas pudding. 

The table broke on impact as everyone quickly moved out of the way of the fall. Apparently being covered in pudding wasn’t enough to stop the men, and with Blaise being on top - he took the first opportunity to throw a punch right at Harry’s face. 

Harry pushed the man off him and was quickly over him and swinging his own fist down. 

This seemed, to Draco, as good a time as any to make a quick exit. 

Draco looked over at Charlie who was covering his face with his hands, again. “Teddy, let’s go.” Draco called for the boy and Charlie was quick to acknowledge the conversation and nodded in understanding. Draco and Hermione typically took Teddy with them after the Weasley Christmas to the Manor for Christmas with his mother and Andromeda. 

Teddy rushed around the table, avoiding the fight occuring in the middle. 

Draco looked around once more to find Molly and let her know they’d be leaving. The woman was standing in the corner of the room, letting the fight continue with exhaustion on her face. Draco looked to Hermione and saw matched sympathy in her eyes. 

Hermione walked over to Molly and spoke to her in hushed whispers as to not draw the attention of the other guests. Molly smiled and patted Hermione’s cheek before smiling over to Draco and giving a small nod. 

Hermione, Draco, Teddy, and Scorpius quietly exited the kitchen and moved towards the living room and into the floo. Still hearing yelling form the kitchen, Draco yelled out, “Malfoy Manor” and the family was gone. 

The four of them came out of the floor and into serenity. Draco could hear light Christmas carols playing on a radio somewhere within the house and smelled food of the same caliber as the meal he just missed. 

The four of them quickly found the two women of the house and second dinner was promptly served. Hermione and Draco filled Narcissa and Andromeda in on the events at the Burrow, with Andromeda casting fierce looks at her grandson and Narcissa giving smiles and winks towards her own. 

Once dessert was served, Draco and Scorpius both let out a sigh of relief. This was all they truly wanted. The pudding looked just as beautiful as the one at the Burrow, if not more so without all the commotion surrounding it. 

Teddy was excluded from this dessert as well and Draco and Hermione could hear Andromeda yelling at him in the drawing room adjacent to the dining area of the Manor. 

“Edward Lupin! You understand what you’ve done? You’ve ruined their Christmas. You know Molly probably worked really hard on that food and all for you to what? Pull a prank? You’re the only one of those kids who’s at Hogwarts and has a proper wand. You’re supposed to be learning proper magic at school, not tricks! And you’re supposed to be setting a good example for those younger kids, not roping them into your silly pranks!” Teddy didn’t appear to be offering any plea for himself or commenting at all. “Now, you are to write to Molly tomorrow and send your deepest apologies. Do you hear me?” 

Draco didn’t hear anything so he assumed Teddy must have nodded. 

Draco looked over at his own son and wife, both smiling and eating their pudding. Scorpius took a bite, swallowed, and looked over at Draco, “You see dad? Chaos.” The boy shook his head and returned to his dessert. 

Hermione was quick to respond, “But hey, maybe next year will be better.” The family looked down at her stomach and smiled. 


End file.
